The Fateful Meeting
by IchigoUsagiHibiki
Summary: Ako need to tell the Dokidoki Cures something, but she does not expect them to have reached a group of five! One Shot complete!


The Fateful Meeting

Ako was arriving from Major land from the rainbow bridge to give a message to this world's Pretty Cure, well she was delivering a message to every known world's Cures but this one happened to be the next one. She does not like to be the errand boy so to speak, but she was the one who drew the short straw. She puts an orange lock behind her ear and adjusts her glasses, trying to read the map that Hibiki had given her, and from Miyuki's spoken instructions both of which were not very reliable.

She finally reached one of the places that the cures liked to meet, a place that this team's lead cure, Mana/Heart family's yōshoku restaurant called "The Pig's Tail". If they were not here she would need to look in the second place.

As she walked in there were five girls, four she recognized as the girls she was looking for and the fifth who looked around her age who she did not. Ako walked up to the table hoping that the little brunette would walk away.

Mana was the first one to spot Ako, followed shortly by the other four girls. All of them smiled warmly except the fifth young one.

"Ako!" Mana exclaimed as she neared the table. "Come hang out with us!" Ako pulled up a chair to the table, the little girl to preoccupied with her sweets that Alice had just given her to glare.

"Mana." Rikka poked Mana in the side, trying to get her to realize her mistake.

"OH, Ako this is Madoka Aguri, Cure Ace, Aguri-chan this is Shirabe Ako Cure Muse!" Both girls stared in shock at the older girl. They then looked at each other having what Mana said sink in. They were both Cures.

As the information sunk in the other four girls left the building, so that these two little girls could bond being that Ako now had a cure her age. Well it didn't go do well being they both started glaring.

"Well I have a message for the four girls who left, I will be going to find them." Ako turned on her heel and started to head out the door.

"Well if there is anything you have to say to them, you can say it to me!" Aguri stood up from her seat and came up alongside Ako, receiving a glare from her.

"Jikochu!" Both girls found the other four cures in a pinch, literally the where in the hands of the refrigerator shaped Jikochu.

"Oh look who it is it is little Cure Ace, with a little friend! How cute!" A Skinny strange colored man in a top hat was floating in the air sitting on an invisible chair. Both girls glared at him, they looked at each other and reached a mutual understanding, they needed to save the other Cures then lecture them later.

"Ai-chan!" The little baby fairy with the angels wings came flying up.

"Kyuppi!" She gives Aguri her Love Eyes Palette to transform.

Ako takes out her Cure Module and in flashes of orange and red light two very different girls were standing where one Aguri and Ako Stood.

"The wild card of love! Cure Ace!"

"Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!"

"My beauty is the symbol of justice. With a single wink, I shall remove the chaos in your heart!"

Muse looked at the cure beside her, wasn't she younger? How did she look like an adult, now that was no fair! They would have to discuss this later.

"Muse, we need to finish this in five minutes!" She jumped up and delivered a kick to the Jikochu, Muse glared and took off after her and kicked it in its back side, making it let go of the four other cures.

"A new Cure to toy around with, I will have to go let King Jikochu know about this. Adieu!" The Strange looking man disappeared in a flash.

"Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge!" A lipstick type weapon with a yellow tip makes its way into Ace's hand. She outs the yellow lipstick on.

"Come here, Siry!" Muse takes hold of her Module as the Fairy tone come flying.

"Sisi!" Siry lands into the Module.

"Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!" She touches her lips creating a giant red glowing heart. Vines start to entangle the Jikochu.

"The Si note's shining melody." Muse starts to play the Module, and four mirror images of herself form a circle around the Jikochu. She extends the hand that holds her module and her copies do the same, a blue light shines from the original Module connecting all the module copies in a star shape around the Jikochu.

"Pretty Cure Shining Circle!" White light comes from the center, trapping the enemy inside.

"Love Heart Arrow!" The other four Cures have gotten up and their Love Heart Arrows fly to their hands, they each respectively place a Lovead into the weapon and slide their hands down the weapon lighting up the four hearts. The tip of each girl's weapon shines with their respective color. They step forward beside each other and pull the arrows back creating a large rainbow colored floating heart above them. "Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow! " As they wink the release the trigger, the heart explodes and it sends a blast of purifying rainbow energy at the Jikochu, which purifies it.

Ace's gold heart shaped pendent on the front of her uniform goes red and starts to beep and her transformation come undone. Muse snickers behind her hand.

"That's why you wanted to defeat it in only five minutes! Your transformation only lasts that long!" Aguri glares at Muse as she, still giggling lets go of her transformation.

"Your one to talk!" Aguri folds her hands in front of her chest. The other girls having let go of their transformations go just watched as the two youngest cures argued about silly things, like the fact that Ako was jealous of Aguri because her body actually grew up instead of using stilts, Aguri was jealous of the other young Cure because her transformation did not have a time limit like hers and she said as such to Ako. Suddenly realizing that they were arguing over stupid things started to laugh, quite hysterically, surprising the four older girls.

Wiping tears from their eyes they looked in the direction of the four girls they had to save, and glared. Suddenly all four girls were very scared.

"I thought I taught you girls better!" Aguri marched up to Mana and put her finger in her face, Ako at her heels, Mana swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry?" Both little girls gave the older one a lecture they would not soon forget, having accompliced the lecture Ako remembered why she was there, but before she could say it Mana interjected first.

"Ako, what was the reason you came, you could have had called?" Ako rolled her eyes.

"It's a surprise party for Ellen, we thought that if we contacted through the fairies that she would find out. Also I drew the short straw." All the other girls nodded their heads. "Here" She handed Mana the envelope with the invitation inside. "I better be going, I have several other worlds to visit today, I hope you guys will be able to come." Ako flashed one of her rare smiles as she walked away; finding the park she arrived in created a rainbow bridge to her next destination.

**AN; I saw a picture with both Aguri and Ako and this stoy came out of that, both of them like to lecture.**


End file.
